An aircraft may include an electrical power harness that extends through apertures defined by frame members of the aircraft. It may be important to retain the electrical power harness at a desired location within the apertures, such as to prevent damage to the electrical power harness due to relative motion between the frame members and the electrical power harness. As an example, it may be desirable to center the harness within the aperture.
Historically, clamps have been utilized to retain the electrical power harness at the desired location within the apertures. These clamps bolt to tabs that extend from the frame member, and spacers are utilized to regulate the distance between the harness and the tabs, thereby regulating the location of the electrical power harness within the apertures. However, forces that may be applied to the electrical power harness, such as during installation thereof, often deflect the electrical power harness from the desired location within the apertures. Thus, it may be common to unbolt the clamps from the tabs and change the length of the spacers several times during installation of the electrical power harness to re-orient the electrical power harness relative to the apertures. This may be a time-consuming and/or expensive process. Thus, there exists a need for improved harness retention mechanisms, such as grommets, for supporting harnesses and for systems and methods that include the grommets.